


Luna De Sangre

by Blackrosebvb81



Category: Togainu no Chi, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81
Summary: Luego de que Kaname Kuran abandonará la academia Cross junto a Yuuki Kuran su hermana y prometida, Zero cae en depresión, sin embargo lo que más le dolió fue el hecho que su hermano gemelo muriera. Siendo un simple peón del sangre pura que dio todo para después ser utilizado por la protección de su princesa.Yagari no quería ver a su pupilo triste asi que lo manda a una misión arriesgada donde debe eliminar a miles de nivel e, en el camino antes que los vampiros de bajo rango lo ataquen a su propia muerte aparece un misterioso hombre de vestimenta negra, cabellos negros como la noche, aquellos ojos rojo carmesí que pueden helarte el cuerpo portando una katana quien por razones le ayuda eliminar a los vampiros.
Kudos: 1





	Luna De Sangre

En la ciudad destruida de Toshima se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche observan el cielo nocturno de la ciudad que alguna vez habitaba a las personas la tercera guerra mundial o mejor conocida como la tercera división varios años después del fin de la guerra, una organización criminal llamada Vischio tomo el control de la ciudad de destruida de Toshima, donde tiene lugar un juego conocido como Igura.

Igura es un violento juego de lucha donde los prisioneros de la cárcel deben enfrentarse con otros criminales usando unos colgantes para participar en las peleas clandestinas donde el asesinato es permitido, Arbitro era el gerente de la organización criminal de Vischio quien se encarga de observar a los participantes de enfrentarse al rey de Igura, siendo acompañado de su ¨mascota¨ qué venía siendo un joven muchacho que modifico su cuerpo a su gusto, le estribo sus ojos y cuerdas vocales.

Desde que la organización criminal fuese destruida el hombre de cabello negro no tenía otra cosa que hacer en esta ciudad aquella persona que le llamo tanto desde que llego por primera vez, le había cautivado su valentía a no querer morir en sus manos, cuando bebió la sangre Nano experimento el verdadero poder que la sangre poseía al principio pensó que moriría al digerirla según la advertencia del tipo, al ver que su cuerpo se adaptó a la sangre fue a asesinar a Arbitro y sus secuaces por el odio que les tiene sin remordimiento alguno mato a su medio hermano que vino a enfrentarlo en primer lugar, solo quedaba aquel chico llamado Akira.

Cuando los militares regresaron a destruir todo su paso Akira había escapado de la ciudad destruida con la ayuda del viejo llamado Motomi, quienes consiguieron su libertad sin la necesidad de quedarse en la guerra, Shiki aquel misterioso hombre de cabello negro se quedó a combatirlos a cada uno de ellos, portando en su cuerpo la sangre de aquel tipo que le dio la increíble super fuerza, resistencia, rapidez durante sus batallas.

Aunque haya terminado con las vidas de los militares se sentía insatisfecho desde que se fue Akira de la ciudad, estando solo durante mucho tiempo decidió salir irse de Toshima para otro lugar donde pueda saciar su sed de sangre, ya que para el lo único que le gusta hacer es matar personas inocentes o asesinos con su preciada katana. El dejo de ver el cielo nocturno para dirigirse a los tuneles subterráneos donde podría salir de la ciudad sin problemas cuando salio fue a buscar otro lugar donde pueda comenzar otra vida de muerte.

Shiki había escuchado hablar de un pueblo u ciudad donde las personas aseguran ver vampiros merodeando por sus casas, fue lo único que recuerdo para emprender viaje hacia ese lugar que escucho antes de llegar a Toshima. El oji-rojo tenía el presentimiento que al llegar a ese dicho lugar conocería a una persona similar a Akira así que con mucho cuidado anduvo por las calles de no llamar la atención de las personas pero sería imposible por la vestimenta totalmente negra portando una Katana en manos era más que obvio que es un asesino en serie. 

Las personas que paseaban en las calles tranquilas de la ciudad se fijaron en aquel hombre de vestimenta oscura portando una katana en manos, muchos pensaron que tal vez se trataba de un cosplayer de algún personaje ficticio u otros sudaban frío al ver la mirada gélida que les daba de por sí, deseaba matarlos a cada uno de ellos, nadie se atrevió a dirigirle alguna palabra al extraño de por sí, les temían la existencia de vampiros que actualmente han aparecido a atacarlos cada noche. Ni siquiera los que son dignos de ser llamados cazadores de vampiros que no venían por su ayuda cada vez que se presentaba un ataque de estos seres, aún era día.

Aquellas criaturas salían de noche o algunas ocasiones de tarde a alimentarse de ellos, las personas no hicieron nada que molestara al hombre de negro solo lo dejaron pasar como si nada, aquel oji-rojo solo paso sin tomarlos en cuenta en lo absoluto no quería lidiar con seres inferiores a el, sino a un digno oponente que lo pueda divertir tanto.


End file.
